


Deals With Devils

by HalcyonFrost



Series: Gifts and Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Ending Credits Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One Compliant, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Pre-Slash, Thor 3: Ragnarok - Endinng Credits Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost/pseuds/HalcyonFrost
Summary: Loki needed to cast a wider net to catch allies, but he soon realized that a potentially brilliant partnership with an equally brilliant man was closer than he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toyroys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyroys/gifts).



> All to the lovely Toyroys~ Zie promised to try and sneak in and add some Frostiron to the end credits scene of the Thor 3 script and told me their ideas on how it might go, so I jotted it down in a little longer and fluffier words. XP

"We would do well together, you and I." The undisguised Asgardian king said to no verbal response. 

Loki watched the back of the man he spoke to, keeping his patience even if he seemed to have only half of his target's attention. The other was busy occupying himself with twisting the holograms and sorting through the vast information at his fingertips. It was a risk having him brought here; Loki knew that, but it was a calculated gamble. Loki had been watching enough, and he knew what the other man had been through. He invited the other into privacy, had the Hall of Science cleared just because Loki could order it, knowing the quiet would ease the mind of his company just as the content would draw the other's curiosity. It was a risk, but Loki knew his chances. If it took a few minutes of one-sided conversation, Loki would carry it until he had an answer. 

"Our power and our influence together? Mine here on Asgard and you on your planet? Name your goal, and we'll have it." 

Finally but still without a word, the hands dropped from the manipulated images, and the man turned to Loki with a scuff of shoes on the stone floor.

"So?" Loki held out his hands in gesture to the room. "What say you? It takes but a few words." 

Stark stepped closer, chewing the corner of his lower lip between his teeth as he regarded Loki. Visually considering the offer was a feint, and they both knew it. Loki could see the glint in the mortal's eyes that said the words already. Stark offered his hand just to seal it as he grinned. 

_Deal._


End file.
